


Everything's gonna be okay

by Eufpan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers Sibling Feels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Married Couple, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Married Life, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eufpan/pseuds/Eufpan
Summary: Married life with kids is always easy for a superhero? What happens when someone threatens their happy life? Will they come out stronger than before or will they live in fear?ORSupergirl fights with an alien while her wife and their kids are watching.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Everything's gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at writing supercorp shots, hope you will like this!   
> (I don't have a Beta, so if there are any errors i'm sorry, english isn't my first language)

"Mommy?"   
Lena was just finishing her research on statistics of the L-corp when she heard her six years old daughter calling her. She turned around from her chair and made contact with beautiful green eyes staring back at her. 

"Yes baby? What is it?" She smiled, there isn't a day where she doesn't feel all this love and affection just looking at her daughter, who is so much like her with her green eyes and her dark hair.   
Lena still remembers when she and Kara decided it was time to grow their little family, after one year of marriage they felt the need to become parents, Lena was not sure she would be a good mom (Lillian wasn't the best example to follow) but Kara was so sweet and patient and supportive, saying that she was the most caring human being she had ever met and reassuring her that she would be with her all of the way, like the amazing wife she is.   
So, Lena carried both of their children and she would never regret any of it, she would do it again in a heartbit.   
Kieran and Alura were gifts in their life, the best things they'd ever done. 

"When will mama come home?" Alura asked innocently, hugging her little teddy bear to her chest.   
Lena smiled, her eyes soft, taking Alura up on her lap and sitting down on the chair. 

"Right now mama is out there offering help to people, I don't think she will take long, being a superhero is not a easy job sweetheart." She explained gently, moving a strand of black hair from her little face. 

"Yes I know that mommy, she is Supergirl! And I want to be SuperAlura when I grow up!" Alura smiled, eyes sparkling "You will see mommy, I will be just like mama!" She said confident and determined. 

Laughing, Lena kissed the side of her head and then her cheek "You can be whatever you want my darling, but you know that you don't need a cape to be a hero right?" She asked, smiling softly. 

"Of course mommy! Like you! You are a hero just like mama and you don't have a cape, you have that white loboratory jacket!" She said with excitement. 

"It's laboratory my love" she corrected gently "and yes I do help people and I don't have a cape, you can also do that when you grow up, whatever will be your decision I will always love you the same." She said kissing her temple, Alura smiled that big smile of hers and hugged her. 

"Luv you too mommy." She heard Alura say in her neck. 

She also heard footsteps coming near them. 

"Hey! I want hugs too!" Kieran said approaching them, he is 3 years older than Alura, but he is a hugger just like Kara.   
Laughing Lena opened her arms to hug her son too, kissing his head. 

"I miss mama." He said softly, Kara has been missing home for a few hours to fight an alien, normally she would be there already. 

"I know baby" she cooes "she will be here soon you'll see." 

They departed from the hug when they heard the sound of the news on TV. The screen showed Supergirl fighting with a big blue Alien, who seemed very angry. Their attention completely taken by the images on TV. 

"Supergirl is doing her best fighting this criminal, but she is not doing so good right now." The reporter annunced.   
Just as he said that, Supergirl was hit hard by an explosion, flying across a wall and destroying it.   
Lena gasped, worried about the state of her wife, she didn't seem good, blood was scorring down her forehead. 

"Mommy?" Alura said with tears in her eyes watching Kara slowly getting up, pain visible in her movements. Kieran wasn't doing so good on his own too, worry was written all over his face. Lena stroked their shoulders reassuringly.   
"She will be fine, your mum is strong" she tried to convince herself too. 

All of the sudden, Lena saw something outside the windows, a blur of something flying near their house. It was fast enough to shake the windows, the three of them jumped back from them, afraid that they would break. Lena immediately pulled the kids behind her, far away from the windows, it was obvious that the fight between Supergirl and the Alien was happening outside. 

"Mom, what is happening? Why are they fighting here?" Kieran asked with fear in his voice, it was a weird coincidence and Lena didn't know how to reply. She was distracted by the fight her wife was in, she is clearly struggling to beat him and Lena is so scared. She felt Alura trembling and crying behind her, Kieran hugged her whispering soothing words on her hair trying to calm her down. 

"Your mama will be okay, she is Supergirl and she always gets back up and fight harder than before." Lena tried to reassure them, they were so scared.   
The fight outside was coming closer and closer, Kara was so close that they could hear her talking. The rage in her words was so strong. 

"Stay away from here! I don't know how you are aware of where I live with my family, but I will never let you touch them in any way!" Kara yelled to the blue alien, she would never let him hurt her family, not even over her dead body. She was badly hurt, but she is not someone who surrenders. 

"I know you Kara Zor-el or Luthor-Danvers, it wasn't so hard to find out your secret identity. You will pay for what your mother did to me and to my family! She taked them away from me! Now I will take yours too!" The alien yelled back before launching himself closer to the house, but he never touched it. Supergirl hit him with her laser eyes sending him far away, she can't control herself anymore, she keeps hitting him repeatedly with so much rage and worry towards her family. 

"You will never touch them! Do you hear me!?" She yelled hitting him again and again. 

"Supergirl! That's enough! Stop, he is out!" Kara heard the voice of her sister in her earpiece and stopped. The alien must have passed out but he was still alive, if she hadn't stopped in time....   
Kara released him with a frown, leaving him on the ground where some agents where ready to take him away at the DEO. 

Kara heard her sister approaching her  
"Kara what was that? You nearly killed him!" Alex said with confusion in her voice. 

"I lost control Alex, he said that he would have killed Lena and the kids because of what my mother did to his family. I was just so angry, I'm sorry." She was better than this and she knows that, but she couldn't help herself at the moment. Losing her family was her greatest fear, she can't live that again.   
Alex was looking at her with understanding ih her eyes. 

"I get it Kara, I really do, you are a superhero and situations like this one can happen, it's okay you just have to control yourself more." Alex can understand it, she has Sam and Ruby.   
"Now go to your family sis, they must have saw all of that, Lena will take care of your wounds I'm sure." She winked at Kara and patted her shoulder, before leaving. 

Lena was trying to call Alex to know something about how Kara was doing, if she was fine, while the kids were trying to calm down watching some cartoons on TV, when they heard a familiar whooosh just outside the balcony door. Their heads turned around so fast, it was almost comical how they did that at the same time.   
The relief Lena felt in that moment was hard to explain, a big smile appeared on her face, almost as big as that of Alura and Kieran.   
They squealed running towards Kara   
"Mama!!" "Mommy!!"   
Kara was smiling so hard hugging them, lifting them off the ground.   
This, right in front of her, was a sight Lena will never be tired of. 

"My babies, I'm okay, I'm here" Kara whispered kissing their cheeks. 

"Jeju we saw you fighting that scary alien! It was so cool but it was also scary!" Kieran said as they departed from the hug, Alura nodding along him.   
"Yes, but you were stronger than him, you are Supergirl and you are the best!" Added Alura excited. 

"Thanks guys" Kara laughed seeing them jump up and down "I'm sorry if I've worried you, I promise that the next time a big Alien wants to beat me, I will beat him immediately." She said smilig apologetically towards them.   
Then, she looked in Lena's direction for the first time since she got home, Lena was watching them with a soft smile but the worry was still visible in her eyes. Kara cleared her throat. 

"Kieran, Alura, why don't you go play in your rooms for a bit? Me and mommy will join you both soon." Kara asked them gently, they nodded running to their rooms laughing at each other. 

Lena was already in front of Kara, reaching to hug her, both arms locked around her neck, Kara's automatically around her waist. 

"I was so scared Kara..." Lena whispered softly hiding her face on her neck, her voice trembling. Kara hugged her tight, kissing her exposed shoulder, smiling when she felt her shivering. 

"I'm okay love, I'm here" Kara whispered back. Without breaking the hug, Lena distanced herself enough to look into Kara's eyes, then she caressed her cheeks lovingly. Kara closed the distance and kissed her pouring all her love with it.   
It was always the best part coming home, kissing her wife like it was the first time all over again, Lena's lips were always so soft and warm and her tongue too. 

"Mmmhh, isn't this just the perfect 'welcome back home'..." Kara said softly between kisses. 

"Shut up." Lena grumbled against her lips.   
'Gladly' thought Kara. 

Their kiss was pure and desperate passion, tongues meeting each other and wandering hands. Lena moaned softly when she felt one of Kara's hands on her ass cheek squeezing and the other one under her shirt on her back. 

"You're tempting me Miss Danvers..." Lena said when they departed for air.   
Kara loves when her voice becomes raspy and low like this. 

"I assure you that I'm not babe, if kids were sleeping right now, you would have been naked on our bed already." Kara said, voice full of desire. Lena arched an eyebrow, amused by her wife bluntnness. That eyebrow does strange things to Kara. 

"Well, it's late already, they should be in bed by now..." Lena pointed out, voice low and attractive.   
Kara sighed and turned around. 

"Hey kids! Time to go to bed, come on!" She said gently, raising her voice so that they could hear her.   
Lena laughed at her wife antics, following her to their room. 

Life isn't always easy, especially for a family like theirs. But does that mean that they can't be happy? Does that mean that they will never have a normal life like other people have?   
As Kara and Lena put to bed their children, these thoughts didn't even cross their minds because they were filled by love and happiness, so much joy for the family they built togheter, after all the difficulties they have had to face. There wasn't a day where they weren't grateful for what they had.   
Kara and Lena were looking at their children sleeping, hugging each other and thinking how lucky they are to have them. 

Their minds were filled with two words,   
El Mayara.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it.   
> I really hope you liked it! I just love so much their dinamic as a family with kids...   
> Sorry again for grammar errors, english isn't my first language.   
> Leave kudos if you liked! And let me know with a comment what you think of this one shot! Thanks!!


End file.
